The Prince
by Metal Pen
Summary: One day everything had changed and Perseus Jackson was now the number one enemy of Olympus, but not all was as it had at first seemed. Warning: This will eventually get brutal.
1. Chapter 1 - It Was All Wrong

**Chapter 1 – It Was All Wrong**

 **Author's Note: I don't own any of the materials created by Rick Riordan, and the following works are for entertainment purposes only.**

"Something is very, VERY, wrong, Perseus." A tall, slender, caucasian man in a slim navy suit had announced quietly as he walked up behind the only other person in the narrow corridor of the would be derelict building they'd found themselves in.

Night had already fallen upon them, seemingly without mercy as the last traces of light had already left them behind before they'd decided to venture forth into what had looked like a hotel from the outside of the building, but inside it was anything but.

The man that had been called Perseus had slowly held two fingers up over his shoulder to silence the man in the suit. Perseus was crouched down, blending in with the shadows due to his extremely dark clothes of leather that hugged his body perfectly. He peered round the corner of the hallway, inspecting everything in the darkness through eyes of the brightest emerald green that people could fathom, they truly were eyes from the depths of the oceans themselves.

After a few more seconds had passed, it seemed that Perseus was somewhat happy that they weren't about to be ambushed by anything. "You need to work on the whole 'sneaking around' thing that we have to do. I appreciate that you've managed to tone down your physical appearance from a fiery Titan to that of a suave business man but I swear to all that I know; your footsteps could echo in the vacuum of space, Kronos!" Perseus complained in a vastly hushed shout that gave Kronos nothing other than a mildly childish grin.

Their lives had been intertwined in a twist of fate than not even the Fates themselves had seen approaching, and now the two of them were the only people that each other could rely on in a world that had been flipped upside down on them. The Hero of Olympus and the Titan Lord who had once sought to destroy it, now both the agents of a power beyond all comprehension, fighting against another power of equal measure that had instead turned their world around.

"If Apollo was in this building I think we'd know about it." Kronos muttered casually. He'd not been quite as invested in the 'sneaking' part of their role as Perseus was, in fact he hardly ever went along with it, far preferring to exercise his more destructive capabilities that had been gifted to him through their patron. Perseus too was given powers beyond his imagination when he and Kronos had been chosen to represent their Lady in the fight against whatever it was that had turned all of the Gods against them, and it was even fair to say that Perseus was the stronger of the two, it was just a rare case that he would ever use anything near his full power as the former Demi-god was far more reserved than the Titan Lord.

"Yeah, well it's not Apollo that I'm worried about, Kronos." Perseus answered quietly before moving from his perch at the corner of the dark hallway. Kronos followed without question, however, he was following Perseus with his hands in his pockets, looking around at the corroded hallway with a minimal interest, whereas Perseus was almost crouched and making no sound as he pushed forwards. Something that was heavily redundant when Kronos was making no attempts at hiding his presence.

The Titan Lord believed that they were the only ones in the building but Perseus believed different and the former Demi-god always seemed to have an irritating knack of being right about these kinds of things, not that anything they'd find in the building would pose much threat to either of them, especially when they were together.

"Why do you insist on still calling me Kronos? I thought we threw away the names of our past lives when we became a part of Sanctuary?" Kronos asked with mild irritation. He'd not needed much thought in deciding his only name when the two of them had awoken in a different plane of existence among others that were chosen just like they were. He'd simply opted for being named Titan, whereas Perseus was yet to find a new name. He struggled with the concept of throwing away everything about his old life, especially when they would be required to return to their world to achieve certain mission tasks that were sometimes required of them.

"Because that's your name, it's going to take me a little longer to adjust to simply calling you Titan. Plus, that's dumb, you're dumb, this is all dumb and I just want to finish this mission and get back to-"

"Someone has just arrived, no, two, four, ten, twenty-two, lots, there are lots of immortals that have just arrived." Kronos told him casually.

"Well, that's good news and bad news." Perseus admitted before standing up and locating the closest window so that he could try to gauge what was going on.

"Please do explain how that's either of those things." Kronos opted with boredom. Within the space of a few seconds, he'd managed to summon a grand golden staff, without much care for gathering any armor as he didn't believe that he'd need it.

"Well, if there's that many of them all arriving at once then it means that you were right and this place is totally empty save for us, BUT... If there's THAT many of them all arriving at once then it also means that it's Artemis and her Hunters, think that just the two of us can take all of them?" Perseus raised an eyebrow with a grin. This new life of theirs had its pros and cons, being able to exercise the rage of the seas that lived within his veins was definitely one of the pros, however, it also meant that he had to fight exceptionally tough opponents and Artemis? Well... She was Artemis.

"What a stupid question, of course we can." Kronos answered him incredulously, raising an eyebrow. A few seconds had passed before Kronos realized that he was missing part of the question, "Oh, the Goddess is with them as well? Of course she's with them, now who's being a twat? Though, that being said, I still think that we can take them all down a peg or two with relative ease." Kronos shrugged with a façade of indifference playing across his features. Perseus knew Kronos better than that after the few years that they'd spent fighting side by side.

"Fine, I'll let you handle Artemis while I take down the Hunters." Perseus answered, swiping his hands across the air in front of him, he was granted with waves of distortion that rippled around his fingers while he summoned his weapons, in one hand was Anaklusmos, his prized sword that he kept as a solid reminder of the life he'd left behind, and another sword of equal proportions to Riptide that he called Nyx. The swords were almost identical except the guard on Nyx was shaped towards the blade and the whole thing was black with a shimmer of dim light that reflected around the sharp edges of the sword.

"Ok, I take it back! You can have the Goddess, she has a special penchant of hatred for me, which is fair considering all that I've done, besides, I know for a fact that you'd rather fight the Goddess than the Hunters that you once loved as family." Kronos joined Perseus by the window, looking down to see the faintest trails of silver that were left behind from the places that the Hunters had been in the moments prior. Not even Gods and other immortals would have been able to see that but Kronos and Perseus were no longer in those categories.

"Don't kill them Kronos, you know that OUR orders are specifically non-lethal, that's why we have the powers that we have." Perseus warned him before bolting out of the empty room and back into the hallway. He'd let his almost unique power be felt by Artemis so that she would seek him out while Kronos dealt with the others. Perseus had been wondering on exactly how Kronos was going to fight all of the Hunters at once but right in the middle of his thoughts, he heard an explosion that rocked the building.

Kronos had blown away that particular side of the building in a five-meter circumference around the window he'd been standing at. After the dust and smoke had cleared, there he was standing in his impeccable suit with his golden staff in hand. The only thing that set him apart from a mortal was his smoldering red eyes that looked like perfect glass orbs of molten magma.

The Hunters were all at the foot of the hotel, glaring up at him. He let off a sigh, he hated these kinds of moments, "Let's be frank shall we? The other one has gone to the roof to extract the target, go bug him if you'd prefer." Kronos told Artemis before stepping out into the air and letting his body rocket towards the ground. At the last seconds, his body tensed and he slowed to a smooth halt just a few feet above the ground before dropping completely.

Artemis had already disappeared, leaving her Hunters behind to deal with Kronos. "Huh, didn't think she'd actually go for it, lucky me... Or unlucky Perseus? Not too sure." He muttered to himself before tearing his gaze away from the roof of the hotel. "So, who's first?" He asked completely neutrally. He hadn't managed to get through finishing his sentence before a jagged rock had firmly connected with the side of his face.

Artemis had been halfway up the building before she heard the first half of an extremely vulgar curse hurled at one of her Hunters. She was soon too far up the building to worry about the fight between Kronos and her Hunters. She'd been making such extreme progress with teaching them all new things that she was confident enough that they could at least keep the Titan pre-occupied long enough for her to deal with the real problem.

A flash of silver had struck to the side of the roof, signifying the archer's arrival. She stood in a perfect predatory stance with her bow drawn firmly towards the only other being on the roof of the grand hotel. She'd been expecting it to be some kind of weird trap but there he was, just standing there with his swords in his hands looking at her expectantly.

"What? Were you expecting some monstrously mutated-" Perseus was cut off by an arrow that whistled past his face, only an inch from taking one of his eyes out, "Oh, ok, guess we're skipping the foreplay." He smiled to himself before swiping both of his blades across the air when another arrow came shooting towards his brow. His strikes had split the arrow in two, sending both halves careening around his head. Artemis did a double take at that. She wasn't using her godly weapon and she'd heard from others that the boy they'd once known as a Saviour had become incredibly strong but she wouldn't ever have believed that he'd be capable of striking her arrows down with minimal effort.

She never once let her eyes away from his while she reluctantly put her bow away and instead pulled out two knives. "Or maybe we're not skipping the foreplay." Perseus grinned like an animal. The moon Goddess, now that was someone that Perseus had always known would give him a great fight, even when he was just a Demi-god, he'd always thought that fighting against the legendary Lady Artemis would have been an epic battle. He wasn't happy that his life had been twisted and morphed in such a way that she was genuinely seeing him as an enemy but if that WAS to be the case, then at least he could seize the opportunity that he'd been craving for years.

"It's almost a turn off when you don't say anything and just try to stab me." Perseus quipped casually, sidestepping swipes from Artemis' blades as they seemed to dance around one another's strikes, though Perseus was hardly even trying, he couldn't exactly return to Sanctuary with his head held high if he ended up killing Artemis, or, putting her out of commission at the very least, especially when himself and Kronos were given orders that specifically called for a non-lethal mission execution.

"That's actually what my ex did when you all went crazy and decided that I was number one on your to-kill list." Perseus looked bored with the fight by this point, he'd expected something more, something where he could really fight her back. He knew that if he posed a bigger threat, then Artemis would fight him harder, she'd truly go in for the kill, not just test the waters like she was clearly doing.

A single crow flew overhead, catching Perseus' attention. "Guess that's my cue, huh? Man, I hate these distraction missions." He almost yawned after back-stepping away from Artemis. The Goddess had heard what he'd mumbled under his breath.

"Yep, sorry little Goddess but we are in fact just a distraction force." Kronos announced, stepping up casually with a few tears and scuffs on his suit but otherwise fine. "Your Hunters are all unconscious yet totally unharmed, you're welcome. Perseus, let's go." Kronos seemed to be issuing an order, not that Artemis could particularly tell who was in charge between the two of them. They seemed to operate on the same level as one another. The Titan Lord gently let his staff hit the ground, forcing a large circular formation of ripples start to form from the very air itself. It swirled clockwise with purple and black vapors but beyond that Artemis could not see through it.

Within an instant Kronos had disappeared, not THROUGH the circle that he'd summoned but it seemed that after bringing it into existence, it seemed to have actively snatched the Titan Lord. Artemis' eyes darted back to her initial prey.

"Sorry Goddess, I guess this is the day that you _almost_ caught Perseus J-" He was cut off by a gunshot that cleared the skies with its unexpected bang. His eyes stopped in complete surprise when he saw that Artemis was holding a black and silver pistol in her hands, the end of which was smoking from the velocity of the bullet. Following the trail of smoke, Perseus saw that the bullet itself had been firmly planted in the meat of his right thigh, a bit too close to his genitals for ANY comfort.

He couldn't believe it. Mostly he couldn't believe that she was using a gun, but he also couldn't believe that she'd shot him. "You shot me..." He stated in confusion, gingerly touching the wound that was already covered in a thin layer of congealed red blood, "You ACTUALLY shot me..." He muttered.

"Ow, that really fucking hurt, who uses a gun in our world?" He asked her in a tone of serenity that completely betrayed his words expressing a pain that she didn't believe he really had. He was way too calm to be feeling anything from her attack. She'd long suspected that he was something other than simply a Demi-god, past any boastings that she may have heard about, so she wanted to test that for herself if she ever came face to face with the Saviour that was now their most wanted enemy.

Artemis had even gone out of her way to owe Hephaestus favor in return for a gun that was capable of shelling out a bullet strong enough to pierce the skin of Gods. "I am so perplexed by this... And a little bit pissed off actually... Ow." Perseus muttered, looking at Artemis with eyes of complete betrayal before his body had disappeared in the same way Kronos' had, and the rift in the air had closed, leaving Artemis alone with thirty plus unconscious Hunters and a horrible gut feeling that when she returned to Olympus she was going to be in for a hell of a time.

With a heavy sigh, she returned to the edge of the hotel to see whether or not Kronos had been lying. Looking down she could see all of her Hunters all perfectly aligned with one another, their bodies while unconscious were still alive just as he'd told her. Their 'alignment' though, was crafted to spell out the word 'bitch' that was all too clear from the top of the hotel.

"That Titan will forever be an asshole. It's no surprise that he's helping the enemy, but Perseus?" Artemis mused to herself, she could feel that something wasn't right with any of it. The son of Poseidon had fought so hard to protect Olympus against Kronos so why would he so suddenly turn around and be working with the same Titan Lord that he had convincingly beaten?

"Why are they both so set on operating non-lethally? That's not how villains operate, especially Kronos." Artemis whispered, pondering what was going on.

"I've told you this once before, but there's more to this than even I can see. Try to approach the coming years with an open mind as not all will be immediately clear." Artemis heard the unmistakable voice of her twin brother as the golden archer came and sat down on the edge of the building next to her.

He'd seemed so sombre and serious in his opening statement but after no more than a few seconds he'd managed to crack into a childish grin, "Did they do that? Ha, legends." Apollo laughed at the crude alignment that Kronos had left the sleeping Hunters in. Artemis said nothing but continued to ponder Apollo's vague statement. He knew something that he wasn't letting on, however even he had his orders from Zeus to strike down the Demi-god that had betrayed Olympus.

Artemis wondered where they'd been going to and coming from, what the Hades was 'Sanctuary'? Her gaze fell upon the dim rays of the moon's light. If they were anywhere around the world then she'd be able to find them but this far into their continuous battles she'd had no luck. She really was beginning to convince herself that they weren't a part of _their_ world anymore.

She knew that she'd end up encountering them again and next time she was going to capture Perseus and force him to explain to her exactly what was going on. The main thing that was on her mind, and the one word that she'd wanted to say to him the entire time had merely been; why?

 **Author's Note: Yo, what's happenin'? A new project of mine on this side account of mine, let's see how many of you like it, don't forget to review, favourite and follow, or whatever it is that you guys do. A review would be greatly appreciated though, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sanctuary

**Chapter 2 – Sanctuary**

 **Author's Note: I don't own any of the materials created by Rick Riordan, and the following works are for entertainment purposes only.**

Kronos stood tall in a gleaming room of steel and gunmetal, arms folded as he impatiently glared at the rift in the centre of the room. Behind him, a largely armoured man was looking ahead neutrally, yet Kronos could almost feel the heat of aggravation that was practically irradiating away from him.

"I don't know what to tell you, he's usually here immediately. Maybe he can't do it while you're watching." Kronos mused to himself, watching as his joke had gone straight over the guard's head. He'd come to expect nothing else of these people inhabiting Sanctuary.

They were all people that had been hand picked by their patron, a being so vastly powerful that none of them had actually ever seen said being, not that Kronos particularly cared, whoever it was had been powerful enough to partially re-write his nature to make him no longer desire the death and destruction of Olympus.

Perseus stepped through the portal looking dismayed. Kronos had been about to ask what had kept him so long but Perseus had beaten him to it, "She shot me!" He shouted, marching straight past the Titan Lord, ignoring the guard's complaints completely. Apparently they were to be escorted somewhere but neither Perseus nor Kronos exactly needed an escort for that sort of thing.

The two of them had been agents of Sanctuary for two full years now, and in that time they had quickly risen through the ranks and made a name for themselves. Two full years since Perseus had one day awoken to find that he was seconds away from Annabeth's knife being plunged into his chest. That day had REALLY taken a toll on him. Looking back at it, he wasn't quite sure just how he'd managed to escape from EVERY camper as well as a number of minor Gods that had come in search of him.

Whatever had happened to them was something that he and Kronos were yet to fully find out, but what they both knew as an absolute was that whenever they managed to have encounters with their past world they rarely seemed to be in the talkative mood and never willing to shed light on exactly why the two of them were public enemies, not that Kronos needed to wonder why he was up there.

"She shot you?" Kronos asked, failing to hide his laughter as he walked in step with Perseus towards the grand hall that they'd come to know as the room where they debriefed the people that had always seemed to be above the two of them. "Why would she use a gun?" Kronos pondered for a moment.

"More to the point, where the fuck was she keeping it?" Perseus muttered under his breath, still feeling the bubbling anger of him being shot by a celestial bronze bullet that had no doubt been cast specifically with him in mind.

Kronos was silent for a moment before a few very specific answers had entered his mind. The Titan Lord stopped in his tracks with a grin plastered firmly across his lips, "Dirty Diana." He laughed immaturely before catching up with Perseus.

People were milling about all around the halls of their building. The place they were in was the only one in the whole realm of Sanctuary that housed their effective agents, the people who would perform tasks in the name of their patron. The hall that they were looking for was one of the bigger ones but it was still just a debriefing room and it was where they found the impatient woman with long silky brown hair that cascaded down the back of her shining ebony breastplate.

The woman eyed the two of them cautiously as they approached. They were both fine but there seemed to be a foul tempest brewing around the boy. She'd been their handler since they'd both arrived in Sanctuary, and she knew the story between them. She was surprised that the boy had been capable of looking past the monstrosity that Titan had been, in able to work with him.

"Titan, boy." She greeted them, getting a groan in response from Perseus. A lot of the people of Sanctuary often referred to him simply as 'boy', he'd gotten enough of that from the woman who'd shot him, way back when he was a Demi-god hero, not their villain.

"You know my name is Perseus." He muttered under his breath. It didn't do much in the way of simply complaining as all of the warriors of Sanctuary were blessed with great power that enhanced their bodies and beings, this went a long way for a Demi-god as skilled as Perseus, pushing all of his senses beyond any normal stretch of the imagination.

"Yes, but that's not your taken name is it? A new name signifies that you've successfully left your old life behind, and when you do that, I'll stop calling you boy." She told him with a steel gaze from piercing grey eyes which might have once reminded him of his ex-girlfriend but this far down the line he knew that these were eyes that had seen some terrible things, far beyond the likes of which he'd seen as a Demi-god. This was a woman that had lived through wars and come out as the only one left alive, she was a dangerous person to be enemies with, as was anyone that represented Sanctuary.

"Reilly, it's unnecessary to continue explaining that, I know the reasons behind it, I just haven't found a suitable name yet. Anyway, why do we need a face to face? We completed the mission exactly how we were supposed to." Perseus replied, folding his arms and awaiting a response. In the seconds that followed, they all heard a slight suppressed groan from Perseus before a small object came out of his leg and his the floor.

They were all looking at it, none more displeased than Perseus himself. "I got shot." He explained quietly. Reilly looked at it with incredible irritation before waving her hand ever so slightly. The little bronze bullet hovered for no longer than half a second before it shot towards the high metal ceiling, fading from reality before it collided with the roof above.

"It seems that those Gods you're both so fond of, are only ever interested in what we're doing when it's not us but you, so I'm sending you both back but you'll be operating separately this time. Perseus, your mission is to attract as much attention as possible and hold that attention until we've finished our other task." Reilly looked like she was hiding the slightest degree of nervousness and that was something that Perseus had only ever seen on a few rare occasions.

"Titan, you'll be the active agent on this one, be as covert and stealthy as you can while you operate." That must have been what she'd been nervous about. That whole set-up was just wrong from the start. Whatever she was going to have them do was giving her acute anxiety.

"Are you sure you've got our roles correct? He doesn't sneak, he just rampages quietly." Perseus snorted with a glare. Kronos just chuckled to himself. Yeah, that pretty much summed up his sneaking skills quite aptly.

"Your roles are correct. Titan, you're going to be retrieving the heart of Gaea, I believe you're at least knowledgeable about it, that's why you're the one doing this. No more chatter, the two of you return to your world as soon as I send you word. It won't be long so don't venture too far from the hub." Reilly warned them before taking her leave.

Perseus sighed, once again she'd left him with so little information. They wanted the heart of Gaea? It hardly surprised him and for once he wasn't about to argue. Something with the name, the heart of Gaea, must have been pretty damn powerful and or dangerous to have an immediate dispatch to retrieve it.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Kronos asked, flexing his shoulders ever so slightly. It made sense that even with all of the Hunters trying to take him down at once, he wouldn't have really been able to stretch his muscles properly, not while he was having to operate non-lethal.

"Let's check out the arena, it's mid day, isn't it? Should have a decent group waiting for a one hundred rank to show up." Perseus sighed, leading the way back out to the hallways they'd come through to get there.

The arena was a great place for the both of them to blow off steam, it was especially good for just about anyone if they were lucky enough to be around when anyone who held a rank of a hundred or below, were to turn up. It was usually quite rare for just a single rank one hundred, but it always caused a stir whenever there were multiple as it usually meant that the arena would be immediately cleared in order for the two rank one hundreds to fight it out, usually so that someone could gain a better rank.

"I do so love squashing some of these peasants. That reminds me, it was only a few weeks ago that we got an update on the entire forty thousand rankings. Needless to say that I was immensely proud to see that I was upped to twenty-three, boo-yah! What's yours? I mean, it's no trouble not mentioning it if you don't want to, after all, there's no chance that you'll be as high as me, of course." Kronos boasted with the smuggest grin on his face as they walked through the doors to the arena.

"I'm rank nine." Perseus told him with a humble smile as the Titan Lord stopped dead in his tracks and stared with a slacked jaw. "I'm not afraid to leave you on your own, keep up if you're coming." Perseus told him over his shoulder. It was the ex Demi-god's turn to harbor a smile. He'd pretty effectively squashed Kronos under his foot in that single sentence and boy did it feel good. It was Kronos' fault for bragging so much about it.

"I demand that you fight me here and now!" Kronos bellowed as he half fell through the next set of doors to where everyone was looking at a number of screens that displayed the names and rankings of everyone that walked through the doors.

Hushed gasps filled the rooms when people understood that the rank twenty-three had openly challenged the rank nine. Perseus stopped for a second and turned around, "Alright Kronos, I'll fight you. My ONLY terms are that we're having a full on bare knuckle fight. For so long you've wanted to see me use my full power and now you can." Perseus told him, hands in the pockets of his leather trousers as he humbly walked right up to his partner who, for a Titan, had never EVER looked so small as he subconsciously backed up a step from Perseus.

In the form that he was in, which had become his normal look, he was only slightly taller than Perseus, but that wasn't a good thing for Kronos as he was still huge. The ex Demi-god's body had grown a number of inches since they'd been chosen and taken to Sanctuary. His body had filled out with a mass of incredibly lean muscle that covered his body yet didn't hinder his movements in the slightest.

Now that Perseus was just inches away from Kronos, he whispered right next to the Titan Lord's face, "I'm going to utterly destroy you with one punch." He said it so quietly that despite the room being filled with warriors of heightened senses, ONLY Kronos had heard the terrifying threat.

"I retract my challenge." Kronos glared. He knew that Perseus was stronger than him but until that point, he'd always believed it to simply be a marginal amount. Kronos was now all too aware of the fact that there was a very real gap in power between him and his partner, not that it particularly bugged the Titan Lord, but damn... He'd been so happy to reach rank twenty-three.

There were a few moments of silence among them before a body covered in a full suit of deep blue armour stepped forwards. "Yo, number nine. I'm just a few ranks above you, fancy having a go?" He asked with a well-natured smile. Perseus looked him over in no more than the space of a second.

His body was covered in baggy fatigues that were almost hidden by the blue plates of armour that rested above. His head was free and clear which gave Perseus the chance to see his face unhindered. He had smooth creamy skin, save for a slight stubble on the lower half of his face, and short blond hair that was half shaven down one side. His colour scheme seemed to have been topped off by the striking blue eyes that emanated a challenge.

"You know what? Let's do it." Perseus answered neutrally, already striding towards one of the two tunnels either side of the room that led to the opposite ends of the arena in front of the viewing glass. The whole place had hidden cameras around the arena itself but also around the stands that surrounded the large sandy pit.

The happenings of the arena always had some of the best entertainment that could be found for the warriors of Sanctuary, so it was of little surprise to anyone that they had screens strategically placed around Sanctuary that would start to broadcast anything of interest, it just so happened that the rank nine and the rank six having a fight was one such thing.

Back in the warrior's room, Kronos was up to no good. "Hey, you, ugly man with the betting box, what's the exchange rate for drachma to whatever currency you use?" He asked, straightening his suit while he ignored the glare he'd received for his less than pleasant question.

"Same as every currency, it's just one unit." He heard in response. Kronos huffed, that was pretty unfair, there were a lot of currencies out there that were worth a lot less than drachma, especially in the modern civilizations. It didn't particularly matter as he didn't even have any drachma to use... "I bet one hundred million, billion, trillion drachma that rank nine wins." He announced with false bravado in an attempt to get someone to accept his bet. He had no idea whether or not that was really a lot to bet to the people that had been living in Sanctuary longer than himself.

To his utter expectance, nobody had taken him up on his offer. That either meant that they knew he was completely broke or that they just didn't expect him to ever be serious about that. Possibly a mixture of the two. Within minutes both of the rank one hundreds were a matter of feet apart and waiting for the literal green light above them to signal that they could begin their fight.

In the arena there was a pressure that was swirling around the arena, unfelt by the two causing it. The sheer power that circled them was so potent that only the two of them could feel it. Neither one was really trying to show off so it was straight up an even amount emanating from both of them.

"So, what's your name, nine? They call me Iron Samson." The rank six smiled wide before he started to run towards Perseus at an alarming speed. He was fast, really fast, even with all of that armour weighing him down. Perseus could only assume that all that metal on his body was iron, thus the name, but he could have been wrong.

Perseus only had a fraction of a second to side step and gently push the rank six's punch away from him. Both fighters were moving so fast that their bodies had adopted slight blurs to them as they moved. Kronos watched intensely from behind the glass of the room of warriors that he'd stayed in. The rank six fighter was going all out, whether to try and finish the fight as quickly as possible or just to make an exhibition out of his strength, who knew? But Perseus had so far done nothing but glided around the attacks, dodging, blocking or parrying all of them.

At the moment the fight was as lethal as a fist fight between two rank one hundred's could be, but there wasn't going to be a loss of life from this bout, though Kronos was weary that it could quite easily turn into a bloodbath if the both of them were to use their full strength on one another.

A triple strike from the rank six had sent Perseus back multiple steps in order to dodge attacks from both high and low at nearly the same time. The window had opened but only for a marginal time, now was his chance to end the fight with minimal effort. He had to remember that he was going to be dispatched once again, probably as soon as this fight ended, if he wasn't dead that was.

Just before Samson could recover and send another flurry of strikes, Perseus had moved so fast that his entire body had simply become a blur of colours. The next thing that any of the warriors had registered was that Perseus' body had become engulfed in a vibrant purple aura, a blanket of violent energy that splayed out of him when he threw his palm flat against the air in front of him. The whole arena dropped several feet further into the ground because of the power coming from Perseus.

Samson had managed to throw his arms in front of his body and face, almost defending against the brunt of Perseus' one attack, but even he couldn't stand firm against the unrelenting power being thrown at him. His severely damaged body had rocketed into the side of the thick marble walls that encircled the arena sands. The crack of rock and stone was the thing that signaled the match was over.

It had only lasted a few minutes, something incredibly rare for a hundred rank fight, but what they had all just witnessed was a devastating amount of power. Kronos was now completely believing Perseus' words when he'd been told that if the two of them were to fight, that Kronos would have been entirely overwhelmed.

Nobody quite had the words to sum up what they'd just witnessed. A set of black symbols had appeared underneath a layer of rock around the arena walls that had aggressively broken away to reveal said symbols. "Hmm, that doesn't usually happen when we fight." Perseus muttered casually as he admired the symbols. He knew a few of them out of the set but he couldn't figure out what they all were so he didn't know what it was actually saying.

Samson had managed to get himself back onto his feet, holding his ribs as he wheezed and walked over to a perplexed Perseus. "Incredible..." He whispered as he gazed at the symbols with wide eyes. Perseus merely glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a calling from our patron. Seems you don't need to tell me your name after all, it's written all around us." He explained with a heavily pained breath. Perseus didn't quite catch onto that until he realized that whatever he'd done when he used a decent amount of his power, he'd managed to get their patron to give him a name that he was going to be forced to go by.

"It says," Kronos' voiced reached their ears as he made himself known from the edge of the arena, coming to fetch his partner from the disturbed grounds, "Prince of Destruction." His words made the whole of Sanctuary go silent as they all processed what was going on. There was a new rank number six, and he'd been named as the Prince of Destruction by their patron, that was going to be talked about for months at the very least.

"It's going to get real busy around you for a little while, fancy dispatching back to Earth a bit early?" Kronos grinned, knowing full well that Perseus wasn't one to revel in fame or popularity of any kind. He'd struggled with the concept of being the son of Poseidon in a camp of Demi-god's, but THIS... This was something on an entirely new level.

Perseus glared at Kronos while the two of them tried to leave as hastily as they could. If they were lucky then they'd be able to leave before Reilly could catch them and interrogate them on what Perseus had just done. "I don't want to hear any jokes or crap from you." Perseus grunted. The two of them pushed through the hallways, walking through the busy corridors that were starting to get quieter and quieter as they continued. They weren't getting quieter in the sense that there were less people, no, they were getting quieter because as they continued moving through hallways, more and more people had stopped in their tracks and were just staring at Perseus and Kronos.

They had finally escaped all of the stares that accompanied the overwhelming pressure that felt all too familiar to Perseus. They'd reached the teleport rooms where Kronos had opened a rift that would take them to a remote location on the Earth where they could get themselves camped out while they prepared for Reilly to give them the metaphorical green light to begin their mission.

"After you, Demi-god formerly known as Prince." Kronos laughed, prompting Perseus to step through the portal.

Perseus was already halfway through when he'd heard Kronos' quick jab, "I'm so going to beat the shi-"

 **Author's Note: So here's a little chapter of Sanctuary which I'll explore some more a bit later in the book once things start to get on a roll. There's going to be a few dynamics that I'll be exploring in this story, namely some elements of betrayal, some good guy Kronos, and possibly some forbidden romance, I'm quite good at those as it seems. So, what do you guys think? Let me know with a review, it always helps to motivate the author's when they get reviews and that usually means quicker and better chapters for the rest of you.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Distraction

**Chapter 3 – Distraction**

The Prince, as he had quickly come to be known on an official level, was sat on a rough log before a fire in a small clearing that he'd made in a thick forest wood. The moon shone down and reflected ever so slightly on the surface of the small part of lake that entered his little clearing. He was looking at an electronic tablet that gave him all of the news circulating around Sanctuary, as well as acting as a communication device between himself, Kronos, and Reilly.

"The Prince of Destruction, what an over the top name." Perseus huffed to himself. The winds were starting to pick up as they whistled above the trees, he knew that it likely meant he was going to be having a long and drawn out fight today, which wasn't good.

His grey tablet lit up only seconds after he'd put it down. A message from Reilly, it was probably just her finally giving Perseus the go ahead to begin his distraction mission, that or Kronos was sending him yet ANOTHER video about cats, seriously, for a Titan Lord, the guy really seemed to be hung up on furry felines.

'Search for the Roman Demi-god camp, they are currently under siege by malicious forces, make your presence known, with lethal means if you have to – Reilly.' That was all the message read. Perseus looked at it from behind perplexed eyes.

"The Roman Demi-god camp? I thought there was one, but... How the hell do I find it? I can't exactly interrogate the Gods as that would be... Way too much effort." He concluded after a few moments of deep thought. Think, he'd heard hints of a location here and there, perhaps if he really focused then he'd be able to find such a place with that much power all going to war in such a small area.

"Ok." Perseus announced quietly as he pushed himself to his knees. With very little focus he caused the edge of the lake to rise and converge on the small fire-pit that he'd created, turning his fire into cold ashes. He couldn't afford to be tracked down prematurely to his grand entrance.

As he walked for miles on end in any direction that pointed towards groups of power, he couldn't help but think that it would be a grand entrance indeed if the Gods were present as well, but he knew the chances of that were highly unlikely, he did know that despite whether they were there in person or not, that they'd all be watching, and they'd all begin to panic when he finally set foot on the edge of the battlefield.

If there were forces that were trying to hurt Demi-gods, then he wouldn't hesitate to use his raw power to decimate them, with or without Reilly's say so. He wouldn't stand idly by while all those who he used to call friends were helplessly slaughtered like animals.

After a few hours of marching, he was finally atop a huge hill that overlooked a stretch of dozens of miles below. Further down the horizon, he could see the distinct shape of a barrier much like the one back at Camp Half-Blood, that must have been where the battle was, not that he couldn't tell just from the flashes of fire and steel that were clear even from a few miles away.

"Hmm, there does seem to be some divinity hiding amongst the demi blood." Perseus mused to himself. He had no idea how long Kronos would be on his mission but if these invading forces had anything to do with Gaea herself then chances were that Kronos wasn't going to be able to simply be in and out without any problems, and problems always made delays. A few more minutes had passed before Perseus was stood on the precipice of the battlefield as he looked down from his forested perch. Hundreds of Demi-gods were all outfitted for war and fighting against a plethora of monsters, some of which he himself hadn't even faced, not as a Demi-god at least.

There were giants prowling the battlefield but more than that, there were gigantes leading the forces. So Gaea WAS involved, there was no way that these slightly bigger, slightly uglier, giants were organizing this all by themselves, they wouldn't have known where to begin with their assaults as this particular invasion was far too co-ordinated.

Without some Gods and immortals fighting alongside them, these Demi-gods were as good as dead, it would only be a couple of hours at most before the battlefield was nothing more than a carpet of bloodied corpses, not that HE was going to let that happen, though their Gods might. He slowly walked out of the shadow of the tree-line and into the light. It was subtle at first but slowly as the minutes rolled on, people began to take note of his presence, it was just the Demi-gods at first, people that he'd never met before yet they all held the same reaction towards him as those from Camp Half-Blood. They all glared, scowled, they hated the mere presence that he cast over them. They too seemed to have been hard-wired to hate the name, Perseus Jackson.

He had been about to make himself a player in this game but then he felt the most distinct energy that he'd been able to remember, but it was wearing a different face. Standing behind him with arrows drawn, was the Goddess Diana, wearing an aura of gold instead of Artemis' beautiful silver.

"If you shoot me with that gun again, I'm going to really ruin your day." He warned her, doing nothing more than put his hands firmly into his pockets. He was no longer wearing his combat leathers, instead, he was simply wearing black jeans with some slightly scuffed boots of a stylish nature. A navy cotton t-shirt that hung to his chest well, was what covered his upper body, though his lean arms were still clearly seen. Diana glared at him even heavier than before. "Snape kills Dumbledor, spoilers, what you gunna do about it?" Perseus asked her sarcastically. She continued to glare at him from behind gold tinted eyes. Now was the time for him to air some of the things that had crossed his mind about his situation.

"I know that whatever has come over you is preventing you from speaking t, me, however it doesn't prevent you from listening, and I know that the lot of you have doubts about it all. Why is it that you hate me? Why do you try to hunt me down whenever I come back here? Oh well, questions for another time, perhaps..." Perseus stared into the eyes of the Goddess for a few seconds, her reactions seemed to sparkle out of her iris', it was enough for Perseus to understand that even though she was seemingly incapable of speaking to him, she knew what he was getting at.

He turned back to the fighting below him. "Jackson has arrived, reform!" He heard one of the gigantes shout. Hmm, it was strange that the giants knew of him, he couldn't remember particularly getting into a fight with any of them, and as far as he was aware, he wasn't on Gaea's hit-list... Or, obviously he was, he just hadn't known about it.

Diana's bow had dropped by a matter of degrees when she'd heard that. He wasn't sided with the giants? All this time and she'd been thinking that he had betrayed them to side with Gaea, but if that wasn't the case, then who had he betrayed them all for? What was the exact reason that she had to hunt him down!?

"Listen Artemis, Diana, whatever, those giants seem to be eager to meet, greet, and probably try to kill me, and I'd hate to be rude and keep them waiting, so, if you're not going to go down there and save those Romans, then I will. Cao gorgeous." Perseus winked at the virgin Goddess before stepping backwards off of the nearly sheer face of the cliff and or hill that he was stood atop.

"Let's see just how much I can do." Perseus muttered to himself whilst in mid-air. He came to a stop in the thick of the fights, Demi-gods glaring at him from one side, a nasty giant with a rusty battleaxe the size of a jeep, on the other side.

Perseus looked from one side to another before deciding that no matter how much he wanted to dish out an ass kicking to the Demi-gods simply because they were Roman, that he had to fight the giants and stop it from mutilating the former. "Hello." Perseus greeted casually, looking at the giants as he did so.

"I'm going to use your skull as a mug!" The giants yammered, finishing his statement with a laugh.

"Such a small minded application. You could easily use it for stationary, or ice-cubes, neither of which I suppose someone like you would use." Perseus retorted slowly. The giant gave off a war-cry at the end of Perseus' response and rushed the Prince. With another sigh, he held out his hand much like he had done against Iron Samson. "Extinction." He sound loud and clear before the unseen power had hit the giant who had been mid stride. He screamed for a few seconds until he'd dissolved into nothing and could no longer make any noise. The axe came to a slamming halt a few feet away from where he'd been standing.

"Really need to find a better name for that." He muttered under his breath, looking at the palm of his hand. He had so much sheer power at his disposal and no real way to test the depths of it.

"Get out of the way, the agent is mine to kill!" A snarling voice reached his ears. The Demi-gods had quickly retreated after they'd witnessed Perseus decimate a giant out of existence with just a single word. He'd shown no interest in hurting them so there was no reason for them to give him one. Diana watched from above, her eyes glued on him and him only. How in Hades could he possibly have held so much raw power!?

She had no doubts in her mind that something was wrong surrounding the reasons why she was on orders to kill him, especially when it seemed like all he'd come to do today was to aid the Demi-gods. "Hello, I'm the Prince, nice to meet you." Perseus announced sarcastically. It earned him a five foot glare from the braided gigantes who had come rushing to be the one to obliterate their greatest active target. None of the giants knew quite why he was so high on their hit list, but he was and that was good enough for them.

"Our mother, Gaea, has ordered us to kill you on sight, and then to make sure you're dead, to kill you again just for good measure." He blurted out with a grin. Perseus paused for a second, counting on his fingers though it wasn't necessary.

"But if I'm dead the first time... You can't kill me the second time, because I'm already dead." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Here he was, arguing with the king of the giants who wanted his head as a trophy to present to the Primordial Goddess of the earth that he had somehow managed to piss off enough to warrant an entire army diverting from a clean victory to obtain.

Diana watched from her perch at the edge of the cliff, in the same spot that Perseus had been before descending upon the battlefield. Only Perseus Jackson would stand against Polybotes and argue about something so mundane. Only a God and a Demi-god together could truly kill a gigantes. Did Perseus have enough raw power to do that by himself? If he couldn't, then Diana's job of hunting the boy down would soon be over.

Polybotes had opened his mouth to retort but Perseus was already raising his hand. The whole battlefield seemed to slow to a halt for what felt like an eternity. "Destroy." He whispered. The field returned to normal as the whole place was filled with the blood curdling screams from the king of the giants as his entire body turned to nothing but a few specs of dust that quickly blew away in the wind. He would never be reformed.

"Pfft, King of the giants, my ass, nothin' but talk when it comes down to it." Perseus muttered angrily before turning his back on the battlefield. He was bored of this, he'd already destroyed a giant and their so called King, the Gods could help the camp finish off the rest of them if it was that important.

The Prince of Destruction had begrudgingly clambered back up the hill, leaving the fights behind. Next time Reilly made him act as a distraction and then go to a fight that the Gods were ALREADY DISTRACTED WITH! He'd probably just tell her to fuck off.

He'd been so distracted with his disappointment driven anger that he'd not noticed Diana still stood at the edge of the cliff. This time she had no bow aimed at him, maybe that was why he'd not noticed her. As he opened a rift to take him back to Sanctuary, his body felt that unmistakable tingling of when a rift was preparing to materialize him on a different dimension, and he'd been about to go when he'd heard her voice call out to him, she was asking the one thing that he didn't have the answers for, the million dollar question...

"Why?"

 **Author's Note: Pretty slow and lame chapter in my opinion but I felt like I needed to give you guys something.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Judas

**Chapter 4 – The Judas**

"Why?"

The world slowed to a halt as the Prince of Destruction turned on his heel, head craned so that he could look at the Roman Goddess who was overlooking the tiring battles below. She'd actually spoken to him instead of tried to kill him in silence.

That was new.

"That's the question, isn't it? I have no idea WHY you're all trying to kill me. I have no idea WHY I woke up to Annabeth trying to plunge a knife into my spine." Perseus answered her, taking a few steps towards her. Diana hadn't raised her bow against him but he knew that if he got too close then she might fire off a few shots so that he'd keep his distance.

"I don't know what it was that I've done, I don't know what it is that you're all trying to kill me over, and most of all, I don't know why I am the one who this had to happen to. For all my life I've served the Gods." Perseus explained. A dark aura had fallen upon him. Small rocks around their feet had slowly started to rise into the air, contained within their own personal gravity fields.

"But what I do know is that every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction. Someone took an interest in me, saw my struggle for life against the overwhelming odds of being public enemy number one to Olympus, and they made me an Agent of Sanctuary." He told her. Diana took all of this in with intense focus. Every word that came out of his mouth was being burned into her memory, word for word.

"My true power has been freed from the chains that once held me, I am no longer the once hero of Olympus, I'm not even known as Perseus Jackson when I'm in Sanctuary." He whispered. The sadness in his words had rocked Diana's senses. The boy who saved them, the man who betrayed them, the one who had turned their world upside down.

"I am the only one of my kind, chosen by a patron that none of us have ever met, a God of creation that cannot be fathomed, yet someone still so vastly involved with the worlds of existence that they have chosen agents of Sanctuary to act on their behalf." Perseus realized that he was monologuing but that Diana was still listening to every word.

He paused for a few seconds before slicing his hand through the air next to him which summoned a purple rift. He'd had enough of this place, at least for now. He'd return to Sanctuary even if Reilly screamed at him for coming back too soon. Kronos would be fine, hell, he'd probably already finished his mission and they were all just waiting to see what else Perseus would do.

"The only one of your kind..." Diana echoed in a whisper of a breath as she looked on at him. She didn't want to have to hurt him, she didn't even know if she COULD hurt him. He'd become so strong, he didn't rely on the things that the Gods or mortals alike had relied on.

"I'm the Prince of Destruction, my lady." Perseus explained before stepped through his rift, leaving the Roman camp in his wake. Diana stared at the purple split in the air as it closed. The Prince of Destruction was a title that she doubted he would have gained for formality's sake. No, Perseus was someone of unyielding strength, that much was shown just by his complete annihilation of Polybotes.

On the other side of the world, Kronos was traipsing through a dense jungle, belching fire every other step so that he'd burn down another tree just so that he wouldn't have to walk around the damn things. Behind him was several dozen miles worth of a straight expanse of burned path that had been carved out of said jungle.

All this effort just for a shiny stone seemed hardly worth it to him, but, if that was what Reilly wanted him to do then he wasn't going to argue. It gave him time to think about what was going on with his partner.

Perseus had been acting strangely ever since their missions back to Earth had been coming more regularly than once a week. It wasn't nerves, Perseus never cared about the consequences of failed missions, nor did the once saviour of Olympus care about encounters with the people of his past.

He'd have been understanding if it was the act of being shot that had put Perseus in such an agitated way but Kronos knew that Artemis' anti-Perseus bullets had simply annoyed him temporarily.

Temporarily even though it was enough to spur him to actually accept a challenge in the arena which in turn had become the most outrageous broadcast fight of the past hundred years. A naming from their patron to top it off, the whole thing just got on Perseus' nerves more so.

Kronos sighed, he'd have to pick up the pace if he was going to find that stone any-time soon. Pondering why Perseus was aggravated wasn't helping his focus or speed. The Titan Lord began marching faster towards the rough place he could feel the stone.

He held up a small piece of paper that had a crudely drawn image of what he was looking for. It was a jagged red rock of a shiny marbled surface that had a pulsing light emanating from within, or that's what he'd been told, he always thought that the heart of Gaea was hidden inside a volcano, not in a random cave.

As Kronos got closer to his destination, he realized that the heart of Gaea was indeed hidden inside a random cave, a random cave that was in fact situated inside what he could already tell was a dormant volcano that was waiting for any chance to bust it's cap. "Tits." Kronos muttered with a heavy sigh.

"This suit is Gucci, now I either have to get naked, burn it, or tear it. For. Fuck. Sake." The Titan Lord drawled before deciding that perhaps he'd just risk it and avoid any active spots of lava. If the burn damage was minimal then it might be repairable with his control over time.

"Or perhaps..." Kronos mused, pulling his grand golden staff out of thin air. He stared at it for a few moments before deciding that he'd rip the mountain apart with his sheer will and force the stone to come to him.

Aiming his staff at the ground, he was surprised to see that the stone had broken through the ground in a matter of seconds, he wasn't even totally sure that he'd even done anything, the thing just seemed to have come to him.

"Could have sworn it's supposed to be red." He mumbled, looking down at the violently pulsing gem of black and purple. It's light swished around the insides of the stone like a brutal tempest trapped in a cage.

"That's giving off a totally nasty vibe, maybe I should... Hmm." Kronos couldn't decide how best to approach the stone so he just went full force and picked it up with his bare hands.

A few tense seconds passed before nothing else happened, "Well... That was anticlimactic, really thought it was going to do so-SHIT!" Kronos bellowed in surprise when the stone swallowed him whole before falling to the ground. The heart of Gaea slowly turned into something without any colour, it was just a dark transparent prism of rock and gem, a prism that had become a prison.

The heart had originally been just that, Gaea's heart, but someone had tampered with it, turned it into a potent weapon designed to target just two specific individuals and upon the touch of Kronos, one of it's targets, the heart had activated it malevolent power and summoned the Titan Lord and the Prince of Destruction, where both of them were now trapped.

 **Line Break**

"This..." Perseus looked around with immense confusion. He was weightless and gently floating around nowhere, "This is definitely NOT where I opened that rift." He commented casually. He put his hands in his pockets while he aimlessly had a look around. There was nothing but darkness, or so he'd thought.

"Oh, hello Perseus." Kronos greeted dryly. He let out a heavy sigh that turned into a hefty yawn. It meant that the Titan Lord had either been in this complete void for quite a while, or that he was simply bored with himself.

"Kronos... What the hell is this?" Perseus asked, letting some of his energy release behind him so that he gently floated towards Kronos. There was little light in whatever place they were in, save for the few flickers of flame that were coming from Kronos, and the small rays of light emanating from his staff.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say-" Before Kronos could finish his sentence, there was an explosion that engulfed the two of them, filling all of their senses of a corrupted smoke that dulled the two of them for a few seconds.

When they were both back to normal, the first thing they'd realized was that they were no longer surrounded by complete darkness, but rather the opposite, they were in a grand room filled with crackling rays of light being reflected by columns of gold, all ornate works that lined the ceiling, and finally a large tank of water that held a strange creature.

It took a few seconds before Perseus' mind went into overdrive, they were in the Olympian throne room! And they were surrounded by ALL of the Olympians, save for one. Aphrodite's body was at their feet, one of her arms and one of her legs had been dismembered, golden dust flew freely from her while she looked up at Perseus with true terror in her eyes.

"Olympus, we're in fucking Olympus. That is SO not good." Kronos muttered wearily. ALL of the Olympians coming at the two of them at once could mean trouble and neither of them were prepared for an all out assault. Perseus would probably be able to handle them all at once if he was capable of letting go of the past and using that overwhelming power of his.

"What is the meaning of this treachery!?" Zeus bellowed. One by one, the Gods all stood, each one taking a few seconds to understand that the hero of Olympus was stood side by side with their greatest enemy.

"Kronos, what the fuck is happening!?" Perseus demanded, his eyes took on a vibrant hue of emerald that made Kronos instinctively reel back. He didn't know anything more than Perseus did about what was going on.

Ares was the first one to take action without asking any questions. He'd pulled Aphrodite out of harms way and gently laid her out on her throne before materializing a broadsword that was still as big as ever, except now it looked even more dangerous as it was being wielded by an enraged twelve foot God of War. Ares was out of blood with what had transpired.

"You're betraying us for Kronos!?" Poseidon bellowed in confusion. He knew his son better than anyone else, but there was no explanation for the solid truth before their eyes.

"This..." Perseus began. The truth was starting to unfold. Whatever had inflicted the minds of the Gods, his friends and family back at Camp Half-Blood, had also corrupted the heart of Gaea. The moment Kronos touched it, it activated a dark power that send them straight into the past, the point in time where an explosive entry would have caused monumental damage, even to a God.

This was all planned, from the very beginning, it was all planned out so that Perseus really would be the judas to the Gods. The trap had sent Perseus back in time to the exact moment where it would appear that he was out to murder them. Ares' oversized broadsword came crashing down on him but it never reached him save for the casually outstretched hand he'd placed to catch the razor's edge.

"I never betrayed Olympus, you all turned on me for no apparent reason, not until now... The way you all treated me, turned me into something else, and you don't even know it because I've been tricked into doing this." Perseus whispered. He didn't even glance at the enraged God who was trembling with strain because of the unrelenting grip that Perseus had over the sword.

Perseus had been about to demand some answers from them but before he'd been able to say anything, there was another dark flash and the two agents of Sanctuary had been entrapped by the corrupted heart of Gaea once again, this time as a permanent prison designed to hold two agents of Sanctuary.

It wasn't, however, designed to hold the Prince of Destruction.

 **A/N: Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking The Rules

**Chapter 5 – Breaking The Rules**

"That's not an option!" The Titan Lord bellowed.

Inside the heart of Gaea, the Titan Lord and the Prince of Destruction had both returned to their entrapment, outside of the confines of time and space. The heart had sent the two of them back in time to a precise point where it had made them look like they were staging an attack on Olympus.

The reason that none of Olympus could figure out why they were hunting him down was because at that point he hadn't committed his betrayal of sorts, but now that he'd played right into his enemies hand's, he had done exactly what they'd wanted and fulfilled the reasons why Olympus were destined to hunt him down.

Perseus remained in silence for a moment while he was removing his old clothes and instead donning himself in his new outfit, the outfit that was fit for the Prince of Destruction and none other. Dark purple lightweight robe bottoms that comfortably covered him, both legs of which fell perfectly into his armoured boots of an intricate silver laced pattern. Covering his chest was a simple sleeveless breastplate that still revealed a degree of his lower stomach, mostly two tightly packed sections of muscle just above his waistline. The breastplate was purple but adorned with silver metalworks that made it gleam beautifully. His clothing choice was completed by the thick metal cuff wristbands that sat above his hands, they too, much like his other clothes, were of a dark purple with gleaming ornate metals.

"It's no longer your concern Kronos! When I destroy this prison of ours, I shall return to that exact moment which should prevent our previous trip to Olympus, hopefully I can negate everything that has happened, though I dooubt I will be welcomed back in Sanctuary with open arms." Perseus argued, taking a few glances at anything that might have been a weak point in their void of darkness.

"Of course you won't! You're openly planning on defiling the very few strict laws that Sanctuary has! Abuse of time is something that even I, the TITAN LORD OF TIME will not do because of the consequences!" Kronos shouted incredulously. How could Perseus not see how dire this was!?

"This is happening, Kronos. I'm going to break down this dimension piece by piece if I have to and when I do, I'm going to force you straight back to Sanctuary, now brace yourself, I haven't actually ever used this much power before." Perseus muttered that last part despite Kronos being the only ne around.

The Titan Lord done a double take just to make sure that he'd heard that correctly. He knew exactly what that meant, Perseus was being harsh and giving Kronos no other choice. Unless the Titan returned to Sanctuary at his first chance, then he'd be caught in Perseus' raw power, and likely die from it.

The Prince of Destruction held his hands out above his head, that same purple aura fell upon him like a dozen angry spirits all crowding around the ex-Demigod's body. "Absolute Destruction!" He shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him to. Immediately the whole space around them began to show massive cracks with blinding rays of light coming from behind them.

Kronos couldn't believe what he was seeing, Perseus really did have the power to break down the walls between dimensions. It was terrifying to think that the other five warriors of Sanctuary that held ranks above Perseus could actually be stronger than the Prince of Destruction.

Kronos wanted to argue, he didn't want Perseus to walk this path alone, a path that would end in certain death, but as soon as their cage began to crumble, Kronos had been summoned by someone else far away from that, his body unable to resist the beckoning call. Within an instant, he was gone, only his words of warning remaining with the Prince who was determined to willingly travel BACK through time to stop his own treason from happening.

In the Olympian throne room, the Gods were gathering for a meeting that most of them didn't even want to attend, much like the usual proceedings of meetings. Aphrodite had been presenting herself before the council to get them to agree to each picking a champion out of all of the Demigods who fought to defend Olympus against Kronos' threat.

"It's been three years, we're on the bring of war for our Roman heroes and we still only have two revered heroes that can be called upon to take these challenges." Aphrodite told them, not using any of her seduction for her words, this sparked genuine interest in the Gods, it wasn't often that she would be blunt which meant that this was a serious matter that she may be able to contribute to.

"Young Perseus for the Greeks and my own son, Jason Grace, for New Rome," Zeus, who had briefly fluttered into Jupiter at the mention of Rome, had announced, "What of it? A true champion to herald each camp, why would we need any more?" He asked her, not wanted to debunk her but rather to hear more of what she had to say.

"I propose that we raise those two, and others, to a higher place. I think that we should each chose a champion to represent us, whether you chose from Greeks or Romans, your own children, or like Artemis you wish to chose for another to represent, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you chose a champion that is capable of representing what you all stand for, and won't back down when the odds are piled high." Aphrodite explained. She was rewarded by a round of expressions that were all impressed with what she had to say.

People were about to respond when suddenly a vast rift of purple cracks had opened right next to Aphrodite who quickly backed away, unharmed. Out of the rift stepped a tall, incredibly lean Prince of Destruction whose breastplate had been unintentionally destroyed from the vast power he'd used to break out of the heart of Gaea and actually traverse the streams of time of his own accord.

"Who dares to disrupt our council!" Zeus boomed, bolt in hand as he glared down at the intruder. It hadn't taken long before he recognized the face of the man wearing the unusual clothes.

"Well hello hunny." Aphrodite purred from looking him up and down, not giving much sigh to his face or what anything other than his body looked like.

"The Goddess Aphrodite." He announced with immense authority, he was letting out a breath on the inside because she was completely unharmed, "Trust me love, I'd plow you on literally any other occaision but today I'm here on strict business." He told her, giving her a look that made the Goddess herself almost fall to the ground from the instant lack of strength in her knees.

Perseus looked around the throne room for a second, waiting for the next person to say something dumb, but that moment never came and they remained in silence while they were all trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. "Percy?" Poseidon asked, thick confusion clouding his brain.

"I'm afraid not." Perseus answered quickly and neutrally. No, after all that had happened in his lifetime, he was no longer THEIR Perseus. "I am not the one you know as Perseus Jackson." He told them. Wasn't technically a lie.

"I just look like him," He added quietly, "I am the Prince of Destruction, I came here to prevent a plot to frame the one known as Perseus Jackson. He had been sent to this exact time alongside the Titan Lord Kronos, one of you would have been irreparably hurt because of their appearance and you would all have been forced to make Perseus your greatest enemy, but now that I've come, they cannot." Perseus announced, hoping that by doing what he'd done, he could have prevented their current Perseus from having to live through what he had.

The Prince allowed them all to settle and take in the sight before them. "B-but..." Poseidon stuttered for a few seconds. The same thoughts had most likely been circling all of their minds. "You look so much like my boy." The old sea God muttered, finally pulling his eyes away from the man in front of them.

"Who sends Perseus and Kronos to hurt us?" Zeus asked, finally sitting back in his throne once more. The King of the Gods couldn't deny this man his chance to prevent a great tragedy from happening, he was the God of justice after all.

"I do not know, just as I don't know who also pulled Kronos from the depths of Tartarus, but they cannot be sent here and Perseus cannot be framed for a betrayal that he never committed. I shall take my leave, and you won't ever have to see me again." He told them, ripping through thin air to create a rift, a special one at that as it was the second rift that he'd created with the capabilities to traverse time.

Twice in one day. Twice in one day he'd violated what he could only assume to be some very sacred laws that specifically told him NOT to mess with time. He was in for some real bad punishments when he returned to Sanctuary.

Perseus had taken no more than a single step into Sanctuary before a fist had come flying at his face. It belonged to a man whose name he did not know. Perseus moved around the slow fist and placed his palm into the assailants back which sent him flying away from Perseus. He was in the central courtyard where huge buildings rose into the sky from all around, vast complexes with screens on that would usually be showing thousands of different things, but today they all showed him in the centre of that square, easily taking down the attacker.

Seamlessly another man flew in to strike at the Prince of Destruction, another slow fist had been sent smashing into a wall because of Perseus' superior reflexes and speed. More and more warriors of Sanctuary had come to swing at him, powers of all varieties had been used to do anything in the way of taking him down but it had gotten them all nowhere.

"Rank number six, the Prince of Destruction, it is unfortunate that it's come to this." A slender woman with creamy pale skin and seemingly endless curls of silky black hair, had stepped forwards out of the crowds of people that weren't too happy with the idea of having to put themselves forward to take on Perseus.

"It's incredibly rare that I would have to come here to deal with someone personally, but..." She'd been looking around at the vast buildings before finally casting her deep purple eyes on him, "You have broken one of the rules that I had forged at the beginning of time." Her words had struck him with the speed of lightning yet his expression didn't change, instead he calmly walked over to her.

Many people instinctively backed away, he wasn't called the Prince of Destruction for no reason and that woman was clearly no joke, whoever she was.

As Perseus neared her, he had figured out everything that he needed to. One wrong move and she would kill him, he was sure of it, "I must thank you for saving my life, my dear lady, but I must also ask that you look into my mind, see the reasons that I disregarded the laws of time, this is all that I ask of you." He announced, harbouring no trace of fear in his features.

She was almost stricken with how calm he was, he'd figured out who she was to them and yet he still resided in her presence without a single part of him feeling disturbed. He was a highly peculiar person indeed.

"I know of everything that you have done and I understand the reasons why but the fact remains that you still broke my laws. I'm sorry my Prince, but as of today you are an outcast." She whispered to him, the rest of them didn't need to hear the exact details of this, she doubted that it would concern them.

"An outcast? I was led to believe that someone who broke such a law would be stripped of everything they'd attained and returned to the point they were taken from, is that not what you are going to do?" He asked with a raised brow. The crowds hadn't been able to disperse and the tension was so thick that it could have blocked the two of them from view if it had been visible.

"There are a few who serve me that attain titles that cannot be taken away. There never was and never will be another Prince of Destruction as that itself is more than a title, it is a role in everything that is to come. Perseus Jackson, even before the dawn of time YOU were destined to become who you are. My Prince, my dear Prince... You are no longer in service to me and you are no longer MY Prince. You are THE Prince of Destruction, now go... Do your duty." The woman told him as his whole world began to melt, crumble and fade away with only her staying constant in his vision.

"The Lady of Creation, fighting someone else like you, a being so powerful that it's almost unfathomable, that's what this war is about, isn't it?" Perseus mumbled as he glared at her, awaiting an answer while he still remained conscious in the delusion that she had created.

"Yes, or, something like that. The Lady of Creation fighting an unseen war against the Lord of the Void, two powers that are at a stalemate, but... Things just got interesting because of the wild card that's been thrown into the mix, a third faction if you will." She smiled slightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she did so.

Perseus waited, offering her no more words, more out of him being stubborn because she'd made him feel like he'd gone on the universes' fastest roller-coaster. "The Prince of Destruction, siding with no one but themselves in a war of infinite proportions. It will never end until one or both of us do, and I would suppose-" Her words faded into nothing as Perseus had finally left Sanctuary, his body dissolved, or the world itself dissolved, he no longer knew as his conscious had faded.

The Goddess of the Hunt was bounding through narrow woods, not needing to give any thought about where she had to place her feet to keep her stride at one hundred percent, this was her domain. She was unstoppable when she was hunting in the thick of forests in the dead of night.

More and more miles began to pile up until she finally found what she was looking for. At the base of a small waterfall was a rocky clearing with smouldering grass and charred trees that were hurting from something that had stricken the earth from well above the atmosphere.

Whatever had struck, had hit the edge of the ground in such a way that it had created a huge crater at the top of a second waterfall which had effectively made a river through the crater before the water continued to fall undisturbed. The whole area was immensely damaged, she hadn't even seen damage like this from genuine meteors, so just what the hell could have done something like this?

She slowly neared the edge and gazed down. Right before her eyes was the entirely naked body of the man she'd been ordered to hunt down and kill. The Prince of Destruction had struck the edge of the earth and was now unconscious at the bottom of the river that ran through his own crater.

"He is NOT my enemy." She whispered to herself. She stood with weak knees and hands that were clenched so tightly that thick golden liquid was pooling around her knuckles as gravity pulled her spectacular blood to the ground.

She was itching to pull a knife across his throat for reasons that she just couldn't comprehend, it was just an absolute will that her body be the one to destroy his yet she knew for a fact that it was all wrong. The Gods were wrong, everyone was WRONG.

There was a strained groan before Perseus pulled himself out of the river and onto more solid if not still smouldering ground and took in some deep breaths. "That was disgusting, never going to cross the Queen of the galaxy ever again." He announced sarcastically before flipping over and barely managing to push himself to his knees.

"Fucking hell that creation woman packs a serious punch, but I suppose she's just doing whatever it is that she needs to do." He sighed heavily. It had been quite painful, even more so on this side of things where he was awake.

He was so severely weakened and he assumed that he was back on Earth, not that he knew where because he was still pretty dizzy and it was dark despite the moon basically beaming down on him like an angry lightbulb.

"Prince of Destruction a wild-card my ass, I need to figure out what I need to do. Freeing the Gods from that other douche-bag's control would probably be a good start." He muttered angrily as he continued to climb up the side of the mud and rocks, "If they're even being controlled, I don't even know anymore." He huffed before he was finally at the top of the crater. He pushing one hand out to pull himself up.

He'd managed to get himself to the very top of the crater before everything came to a crashing halt when he saw that his face was inches away from a scowling silver Goddess that looked less than happy to see him. "Oh..."

"Shit."

 **Author's Note: What do you think? A review always helps!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hard Reset

**Chapter 6 – Hard Reset**

"Two fucking days... TWO!" Perseus raged to himself as he trudged through the desert sands that were on the outskirts of a small city that spent the majority of its time being baked by the glaring sun.

"Her determination is admirable... I suppose." He huffed. The Prince had finally stopped walking and instead simply looked around. Aside from the small collection of buildings in the distance, there was relatively little else, in fact, there was nothing else, just endless seas of sand.

"Who chases someone for more than half an hour, let alone two god damned days? I could have been comfortably hiding out in a city somewhere... A city SOMEWHERE decidedly nicer than whatever shit hole this is." Perseus spat angrily.

For over fifty hours he'd been on the run, barely managing to escape from the Goddess Artemis, yet he had managed what no other ever had, and managed to give her the slip. Now he was somewhere so far away from that forest that he'd woken up in, that he had even less of a sense of direction.

"The silver Goddess?" A man's voice reached his ears. At this point he no longer cared who it was, if they came to capture him then he'd just destroy them and be done with it. He was in no mood to run away any-more.

As he turned he found himself face to face with someone that he'd never met in his life. It was rather anti-climatic for what he'd been expecting. The thing that did stand out was the fact that this stranger's eyes seemed to be formed of shadows that chased one another, like those that rested at the base of Hades' throne.

"Um... Yes? I mean, it WAS her, but who are you, why are you here, and do you want a painful death? Preferably answered in that order." Perseus told him, having no patience for any jokes. After finding himself in a desert at the dead of night, it had taken him the only partial bit of power that he'd managed to get in order to reform the clothes that he'd lost when he'd presumably fallen from space.

"You amuse me, ex-Demigod. In the past, I may have rewritten your life because of such disrespect but now it seems that you are above me, not something that I have ever had to admit." The man shrugged nonchalantly. He was in a dark suit that folded well over his form, it went well with his short black hair, but it clashed offensively against his sickly looking pale skin. If Perseus hadn't known any better, then he'd have assumed that this was the dying form of Death itself.

"OK..." Perseus just looked at him neutrally for a second, "But you didn't answer any of my questions and that makes me want to kill you even more. I'm not a malicious man but I'm also clearly not in a good mood, so answer my questions or I WILL destroy you." He threatened.

The whole time that this man had been there, he'd looked cool and collected but it was clear that even to whoever this man was, it was simply a façade, for the moment that Perseus let his glare surface so did his overwhelming power that rained down around them. A few seconds had passed before Perseus reigned himself in, any more and the Gods would be on his trail once again.

"My name is Moros, the Titan of Doom. Apparently, you once served someone powerful enough to send me along as a lackey to bring you a message. It is not physical and I was told nothing, apparently my mere presence was enough to make you understand." The Titan admitted with an uncomfortable shift. He continued to just stand there, all too away of the gap in power between them.

Perseus looked at him through narrowed eyes for a few long seconds. The Titan did nothing, he merely waited for Perseus to be done with him. "You're not trying to kill me." He whispered under his breath. Was that it? Did the Lady of Creation send Moros to point out that they were no longer trying to kill him? Someone like the Titan of Doom wouldn't have waited for the chance to kill Perseus if they were still all afflicted with whatever had been done.

"Moros, do yourself a favor and go away. I have no quarrel with you, therefore, I have no true reason to destroy you, if you leave then I can keep it that way." Perseus waved his hand. It seemed like a wave of relief had fallen over the Titan before his whole body turned to shadows and the sick looking body had disappeared, probably to be at the furthest point from the Prince of Destruction.

"Titans, hmm... Bet that Titan of Destruction is going to try something when he hears about me. Poor bastard might have had a chance of living if he had a U in his name, ha, oh well." Perseus chuckled as he started walking towards the city in the sand.

So they were no longer trying to hunt him down? Had there been a delay from the point where he'd gone back in time and the point where he'd been outcast to? That was more than likely the reason that Artemis was trying to kill him for two days.

Before he got very far there was a distortion in front of him, like a large window of steam, before a face had appeared. This woman was beautiful, but he did recognize him. "Hello, my lord." She said, not seeming to have the faintest idea of who he was. Had he been wiped from their memories or was he in fact just in another time?

"Hello, woman in the steam." Perseus responded casually, playing coy about knowing who she was. He realized that he had no reason to be rude and wipe his hand through the mist, so instead, he waited to hear what she had to say to him.

"I am Iris, the Goddess of the Rainbow, and the messenger of the Gods." She announced with reveries and authority at the same time.

"And?" He asked, not wanting to have to go to the lengths of explaining who he was. If he was wiped from their memory then there would have to have been a lot more missing from their world, like the whole Titanomachy.

"And you are someone very powerful that Olympus summoned me personally in order to speak with you. They do not know who you are, simply that you have caused a stir within our world, not to mention that you look identical to a revered Hero who has been missing for quite a while." Iris told him. That surprised him a little bit.

So everything had gone back to the way it was before, with the exception of himself being plucked from them. He'd come back to a time where he hadn't needed to be saved, yet had still become the Prince of Destruction.

Perseus shifted slightly, here he was with little to say to them, he'd already done his introduction to them, yet that didn't seem like it had happened in this time. He looked directly into Iris' irises, "I am the Prince of Destruction, not the one that you seek, nor can I help you to find him. In case you missed it, I'm better at breaking things than fixing them, so your world is a little bit beyond my help." He told her casually, not really caring to know exactly how they'd have him reeled in to serve Olympus once again.

He did hear some voices behind the Goddess. It seemed that she really had been summoned directly to the Olympian throne room in order for them to be able to contact Perseus directly. He was willing to be that what with him taking the name of Prince, that his old identity of Perseus Jackson no longer applied to the rules of using the mist to contact people.

"It's not fixing that needs to be done, my lord." Iris answered immediately, hoping that she was quick enough to get his attention. Maybe it was worth hearing them out? By now he'd replenished enough of his power to take on most of Olympus if it so happened that they were tricking him.

It didn't take long before his curiosity had taken over, "Fine." Was his only answer. His hand ripped through the mist and opened a purple rift where the veil of steam had been. On the other side he could see Iris recoiling away from the centre of the Olympian throne room with absolute fear at what had been very close to her face.

As the rift opened and Perseus stepped through, he saw that it wasn't just the Olympians, but a few minor Gods and even some of the Demigods from Camp Half-Blood had been there. Was it perhaps a meeting they'd been having before they'd felt Perseus display of power to Moros?

The rift closed behind him, leaving him standing at the dead centre of the throne room, without a care in the world as to whether or not it could have been a trap. None of the Demigods were wearing armour or had their weapons, not in sight at least.

"Before you say it," He announced, holding up his hand. He'd seen that one of the Demigods was Annabeth, the ex-girlfriend that had been the first to try and plunge a celestial bronze dagger through his spine. Her face had lit up and she'd gone to speak before Perseus had stopped them all. So he'd have to make his introductions again, that was fine, he could deal with that.

"I just look like him, I am NOT Percy Jackson." Perseus told them. It still wasn't technically a lie, he'd given up the identity of Percy Jackson when he'd been named the Prince of Destruction.

Mumbles and hushed whispers flew around the throne room. He himself had decided that this time around he would let his eyes wander. He stopped looking around when he found himself letting his gaze fall upon Aphrodite. The Goddess looked amazing today, far more than when he'd previously come to Olympus.

Heat came to her cheeks when she realized that he was spending quite a few long seconds looking her up and down before he continued to visually roam. It soon became clear that they were all waiting on him, yet they were the ones who had wanted him there.

He allowed himself some more time to gaze, finally seeing Artemis, the silver Goddess who two days prior he'd found himself looking straight into her eyes, completely naked, and with her still being under the influence that she needed to kill him.

He wanted to glare, to growl even, at the stupid amount of pain and nuisance that she'd caused him in the last two days, but it was clear that everything had changed as the Goddess herself was looking at him with nothing more than mild interest.

"You are not my nephew, yet you look and sound the same, save for personality and attitude, I suppose." Zeus announced, staring at him just as much as the rest of them were, he was obviously struggling just as much as they were to digest the fact that the man before them wasn't the one they were searching for.

"No, I am not. Like I said to your wonderful Goddess of the Rainbow, love that band by the way," Perseus winked at Iris who didn't know what to do, so she simply blushed furiously, "That I am the Prince of Destruction, nothing more, nothing less." He shrugged, holding his arms wide. It would be interesting to see what they took from his words.

"The Prince of Destruction." Ares huffed, "It's hard to believe that someone as pathetic as you could ever be something like that." Ares growled, looking bored from his throne. Perseus took a moment to fully turn towards Ares.

"Well if you'd like a demonstration-" Perseus threw his palm out against the air. The whole throne room seemed to freeze in time, unrelenting barrages of pressure erupted all around them as Perseus stared at the fiery eyes of the God of War.

Ares had been so convinced of his own false bravado that he'd managed to shakily pull his sword away from the side of his throne and pull it towards his shoulder. "Destroy." Perseus whispered. Among the deafening silence, his voice sounded like a mountain collapsing upon them.

Ares' sword shattered into a million pieces of dust and light, soon falling to nothing, not even the smallest speck of dirt that would have littered the marble floor of the throne room.

"Sit yourself down Ares, or the next thing to go will be your throne, after that, you." Perseus ordered with a smile on his face that betrayed the gravity of his words. The God of War obeyed immediately, desperate to avoid that same power being used on himself.

"Amazing. Tell me, lord, where do your loyalties lie?" Zeus asked, beating around the question that was burning on everyone's minds.

"With respect, my loyalties lie with myself and myself only. I am the third side in a war between people so far above anything you've ever considered, and I fight alone. You'd be wise not to try and bring me into your world, or you too will be consumed by death." He warned them. That was probably the only thing he'd go out of his way to do for them unless they could show him true appreciation. They'd never be able to apologize for what they did because they no longer knew what they'd done to him, but maybe one day they would.

"If that is true and they are so far above us then nothing we do could possibly make a difference to them, so the smart thing to do would be to continue to worry about our very real problems, which YOU could help us with." Athena explained, trying to be the logical one.

"Did you not just see what I did to the oaf's sword? If I'd have done that to HIM then it wouldn't be silent, his screams would forever echo in your kingdoms. There are people that would torture you for the fun of it before killing you. Just because they are powerful, does not mean that they are honorable." Perseus warned her. He took a few steps towards her throne, enjoying the way that even Athena seemed to subconsciously recoil from him.

"Tell me Goddess, are you so desperate for my help that you would risk dying in ways that would make Tartarus look like Elysium?" He stared into her piercing grey eyes, waiting for an answer.

"If it would help us win a war that could otherwise take the lives of thousands of our children? Without hesitation." Athena told him, gathering all the courage that she could.

"Is that right? So if I were to destroy you here and now, pledging my aid to Olympus in doing so, would you still just sit there and await the nothingness that awaits you?" Perseus remained neutral on the outside, but he was enjoying every moment of making Athena squirm.

"Are you trying to convince us that you can actually KILL immortals?" Athena scoffed. She was expecting to look down and see a broken smirk but instead all she was greeted with was a stern gaze.

"I could kill every immortal on Olympus with one word if I chose to. I could turn this whole city on the clouds into nothing more than dust in the wind, if I really wanted to. Do not question me, Goddess, or I'll have to show you my power personally." Perseus warned. Most people witnessing the exchange had missed a heartbeat, they weren't even sure whether or not they were about to witness the death of a Goddess.

Perseus returned to the middle of the throne room, "I wasn't about to kill her, you can all relax, nor would I ever exchange my help in return for a life, immortal or otherwise. I'm not that kind of person." He told them before looking back at Athena with a slight smile on show, "I just wanted to see how devoted you are to your children and your kingdom."

"I have no interest in your miserable wars, however, if the day comes where the battlefields would be littered with the bodies of your children, then I will come. I will destroy those who have taken those lives, and I will destroy you for forsaking them." The Prince of Destruction warned.

He doubted that there would be any deaths after what he'd just said. The Gods would be watching everyone from that moment onwards. Of course there would still be deaths but that was beyond his care for tinkering with the ancient laws, or fate for that matter.

Perseus said nothing further but did make a point of glaring at Ares one last time before ripping his hand through the air, opening a purple rift so that he could finally get some peace from them. Before he stepped through his exit, he sent a wink at Aphrodite and left. Olympus could deal with their own problems for as long as possible.

Right now, he just wanted to have a drink without being hunted down while he figured out his next move. What he really needed was to figure out exactly who it was he was fighting against. All those in Sanctuary, that much he was sure of, even the Lady of Creation had told him as much, but who was the other side? Their unseen foes of darkness that their whole war was based around. He expected that rising to rank six he would have been given a bit more information about what was going on behind the scenes, and maybe that would have been the case before he violated the laws of time.

Now he was on his own, walking through a dark street with neon lights at the very end of the road. He made a conscious thought to reduce his visibility on the godly radars and within an instant, he appeared as a mortal in the eyes of all. He would blend in perfectly as long as he didn't do anything unusual.

"Hmm, Aphrodite is looking better than usual." Perseus muttered to himself before walking to the diner in the distance, "Tasty would be a better word." He admitted, though there was a part of him, a part at the back of his mind that was still angry with the silver Goddess and it was sending a rather mixed message with the thoughts he had about Aphrodite and it was only then that he'd noticed the strange thing about Artemis.

She was aged as an adult since he arrived, and damn was she looking... Interesting, to say the least.

 **Author's Note: Yo, review?**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Next Step

**Chapter 7 – The Next Step**

The Prince of Destruction walked down the street with great nonchalance. It showed quite heavily from the way that his shoulders were so relaxed. The sights and sounds all around him were nothing out of the ordinary and yet he managed to hear each and every one of them all individually all at once. His power was rising with each passing moment, it was probably going to become quite difficult for him to remain hidden from most immortals with the kind of pressure that his body was exerting.

Did he even want to be hidden? Why would he need to remain off of their radar? Maybe if he let himself be felt then people would know to stay clear of him at all times. With a moments decision he let himself fully relax. The miniscule tension he was holding in his muscles all dropped at once and an aura of raw power started to flow outwards.

Of course he had to have some kind of limit otherwise the fabric of reality could possibly start to wither wherever he went… Maybe that wouldn't happen but he seriously didn't want to test it. He didn't want to accidentally destroy something because he knew full well that once something disappeared by his hand, so far it remained completely beyond recovery.

To his surprise he immediately felt quite a few presences swarm to within a few miles of where he was walking. He didn't really need to try very hard to distinguish which ones were clearly Olympians. He could smell the huntress before he felt her power, a scent of cinnamon and pine crossed his senses and he just knew that it was her.

A woman almost flew around the corner of the street and rocket right into him, "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She blustered, struggling to straighten herself in front of the almost imposing stature of the man she'd fallen into.

It was hidden from him for no more than a second before he realized that there was an extremely thick veil of mist covering this woman from head to toe, it was almost as entrenching and the perfume she was wearing.

Percy analyzed her for a few second before raising a single finger to her face. Her eyes flashed with a fear that no mortal could ever comprehend. Percy simply poked her in the nose to her utmost surprise, "I can smell you Gods before I even have to think about whether or not you're hiding in the mist, which by the way, doesn't do much if anything at all to stop me from feeling your power." He told her.

The shock and awe on her face quickly turned into an impressed smile, "You really are quite the anomaly." She admitted with a slight wave over herself. The mist dispersed and Percy found himself standing against the Goddess Aphrodite no less, though he highly expected that she'd take any opportunity to at least investigate him.

"We've never encountered anybody like you, much less someone of your position who looks IDENTICAL to THE Percy Jackson." She sighed. He couldn't help but notice that their reactions whenever his name came up was completely different from before. Was he once again the revered hero of Olympus? What the Hades was going on?

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Goddess." Percy shrugged nonchalantly before turning his back on her and continuing to walk away. He would never be able to put into words just how freeing it was to openly ignore a God and walk away with zero consequences to follow.

To his surprise, and slight annoyance, Aphrodite had simply bounded into step right next to him. "So what is it that you're actually doing in the mortal world right now? I can't imagine that someone like you has much need for something so base as shopping." She giggled to finish off her statement.

He couldn't help but let out a slight sigh. He had no idea what he was doing, his main objective while he'd been back on Earth was to figure out what had changed all of the immortals to want to kill him but he'd already figured that out and fixed it.

Fix might have been a rather redundant word as it had ended with him being outcast by the Lady, but he had finally undone the damage which had caused the confusing betrayal. Now it seemed that Olympus was simply labelling Percy as missing. It was no surprise that they couldn't seem to take his word that he wasn't the Percy they were looking for. His power seemed to give them enough reason to think twice though.

What was he doing? Finding out who was controlling Gaea and then proceeding to try to destroy them. It had to be someone even more powerful than himself if the Lady was calling them the entire opposing force of Sanctuary.

He doubted that he'd be able to really figure much out on Earth, it seemed that his only lead lie directly with Gaea, whose heart he destroyed after it trapped him in time.

"Well..." Percy began with a strong sense that all eyes from Olympus were on him. Now was his chance to give them the closest thing to a warning that he could. "Do you ever just wake up and feel that strange tinge in the air? Like a bolt of lightning frozen in your veins, that ebb and throb in your blood that echoes with each heartbeat… Boom… Boom… Boom… That feeling that someone is going to be destroyed by my hand today." Percy loved seeing that feeling of fear flicker across Aphrodite's features, it was only for a fraction of a second but it was there long enough for him to see it.

"Perhaps you should aim yourself at the giants that are rising up to slaughter our children." Aphrodite suggest prominently. Her tone was brave, it rather impressed him.

"This world is beyond repair via minor corrections. Your problems are your own, I told you once that I shall only intervene if their deaths are imminent and you've done nothing to prevent them." Percy sighed, looking off into the distance to see if he could sense any particular energy that stood out among that of Olympus.

"If I was to fix this planet of all it's problems then you'd all be destroyed." He told her sternly, "Before creation comes destruction." He muttered under his breath. The Prince didn't linger to hear Aphrodite's response, he had work that he needed to begin. Perhaps he should seek the help of someone that could give him a higher vantage point. Athena at the top of Olympus? No, that was too much effort for him to handle.

Maybe Artemis and her moon chariot? No… The moon.

Without another seconds hesitation he waved a hand over himself and disappeared in a swirl of purple vapour. If he'd have opened a rift then and there he may have ended up killing a few people by opening a portal to the vacuum of space.

The surface of the moon didn't feel any different to Earth but then he was a being that had surpassed the limits of a Human body, so the difference in gravity would be so small that he wouldn't even notice it.

There it was sitting right in front of him, the Earth, more planets littered across the vast space that he could see. The sun stood much further behind everything else. "I'd better not damage the moon too much, don't want Artemis to chase me for another god damn two days." Percy whispered to himself. At least he thought he'd whispered it, he might not have actually said anything, either that or the vacuum of space still applied to deities like himself speaking aloud.

A sliver of power shined at the bottom of one of the oceans. There was no other reason to remain on the moon, especially as it would probably serve to aggravate Artemis the longer he was there. He crunched his knees towards the ground before bounding off with incredible speed. He'd just use his own body as an orbital shot and try to crush whatever it was.

A tsunami was the worst that would happen from him jumping from the moon to the oceans within a few dozen seconds, but whatever that power was had felt him coming towards it.

It really hadn't taken long before his body was engulfed with the sea that was evaporating around his body. The water itself was desperately trying to get away from the destructive energy surrounding him. He was sure that he might have accidentally broken the outer atmosphere upon his re-entry.

A few minutes later and he was finally at the bottom of the ocean, Atlantis sitting a few miles to his left, a defensive army of mermen approaching him from that very same location, and that sliver of evil that he'd felt before was crawling off somewhere to his left.

"Brother!?" A broad shouldered merman questioned as he came closer than any of the soldiers. It didn't take Percy long at all to realize who it was as Triton approaching with a firm grip on his sword.

Not anymore, was what Percy wanted to say but that would have given the game away. There were a few things about him that were starting to sway from the old Percy, his eyes for instance had died out from the blazing emeralds they used to be and were instead filled with solid purple, they held such a piercing stare that it was enough for anyone to immediately understand that this man promised death and destruction.

"I am NOT Percy Jackson, I'm someone who will destroy every drop of water on this planet if you annoy me. I shall also not be explaining myself, just ask your father instead." Percy told him with a firm wave before turning heel and bolting along the sea bed towards the traces of power. It was like someone was specifically leaving little beacons of energy specifically for him to follow.

After another ten minutes of chasing trails he found an opening to a cave that formed at the base of what looked like a large underwater mountain. The water stopping pooling after only a few meters into the cave. The thing that stuck out the most was the fact that a dozen feet further there were torches lining the walls. Someone was definitely laying out an entrance for him.

He'd lost sight of Triton ages ago. It was a commendable effort from the Prince of the seas but he was never going to keep up with the pace that Percy was setting, even under water.

"He's here." Percy heard a familiar voice announce.

"You son of a bitch." Percy responded, walking into a small rounded room that held two people, one of which Percy instantly recognized as the former Titan Lord of Time, Kronos. There he stood with a massive grin on his face.

"I told you he'd find us easily." Kronos muttered to the other person in the room. Percy regarded him cautiously. He was tall, dressed from head to toe in black leather hunting garments. His eyes were black like nothingness which matched his short messy hair.

"Hello Prince. My name is Crow. I serve what you'd probably call the darkness, though he's not that bad." He announced with a small sigh.

Percy took a second before he realized what was going on, "An agent of darkness," He pointed at Crow, "An agent of the Lady," He pointed at Kronos, "And myself. The Prince of Destruction. So, all three sides of this little conflict all working together, is that right?" He asked, looking between them to see whether or not there was any argument.

"Right, ok then. First things first, who the fuck tried to get my at the time girlfriend to stab me in the back? Someone needs to die."

 **A/N: Hello. So yeah, I'm not dead. I'd usually ask for a review, but I know it's been… A while.**


End file.
